War turned Gangbang
by Nimokigb
Summary: What happens when the men of the 3 most notorious criminals find Catwoman (Arkham City version) stumble upon their gang war?


**I don't own Catwoman, Arkham City, or DC.**

It was the middle of the night. The streetlights were on, the citizens were inside their homes waiting for daytime, and a woman dressed in a cat costume was up and jumping across the rooftops. She was Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman. Famed for her jewelry heists, she had just finished one with her cat Isis. She was in one of the most sexiest costumes anyone came across. A black jumpsuit that hugged her curves, both on her chest and her ass. She had a zipper on the front that wasn't fully zipped, revealing some of her cleavage. And it ran up to her head, which covered up her hair with points that made her look like a cat, hence her name. And with red goggles.

Little did this cat know, a war was going on.  
This war was between 3 of Gotham's most notorious criminals, the Joker, Penguin, and Two-Face. They were fighting for control of the entire city, and to prove who was the most dominant figure in Gotham. There was only one thing the 3 agreed on, their hate of the Dark Knight, Batman.

While Batman was preoccupied in Wonder City, thanks to the League of Assassins, the 3 struck. Joker resided in the Steel Mill, Penguin in the Museum, and Two-Face in the Courthouse. They sat in their headquarters while their men were all fighting each other, surprisingly no deaths have occurred, for more than 2 weeks. And soon their fighting would have an unexpected visitor.

Catwoman had been minding her own business until she had heard a wave of gunshots. When she went to the nearest building to find the source, she found that there was fighting on. She looked closely and found the men had been wearing clothes that represented each other their bosses. Joker's gang had wore clown masks and costumes. Penguin's had ski masks and military gear. While Two-Face's wore gray clothes similar to prisoner ones. And all three of these gangs had been fighting for a long time, and she didn't even know. What she did know was that the League were "testing" Batman, which made her heists easier.

But inside she knew that she missed the Caped Crusade. So as to make it up to him, she'd help the city. (With a little reward from time and again).

But then came a yell that startled all the men. "Catwoman, she's here!" With that, all the men stopped what they were doing and looked at the rooftop. They found her staring at their fighting, but was actually thinking and fazed out. When one of them shot at her, she quickly came back to reality and jumped off the roof and on to the street. "All right dirt bags, even though Batman may be out, that doesn't mean I can't step in." She told the 3 gangs. All of them were slightly terrified mixed with a bit of confusion, why would someone like Catwoman help out Batman? "Well guess what little kitty, this is our business and our bosses. So why don't you go back to your litter box and leave us to our fight." said one of Joker's men.

As he went up to her to slice her with his knife, Catwoman quickly dodged him and roundhouse kicked him across the face, sending him flying face first to the pavement. When she landed on all fours, her ass was facing the gangs, making some of the perverted bunch of the groups whistle. This made Catwoman go from a serious tone to a more sultry one. "So... you guys like what you see?" questioning the men while signaling one of them to come to her. At her request, he quickly ran to her, eyeing the round exterior that she had. But as he was about get a feel, she punched him straight on the chest. Knocking him back and on to the floor.

"You assholes are just a bunch of perverts, and I **hate** perverts!" exclaimed Catwoman. With that, groups of men just came charging at her, all wanting to kill her. As a skilled combatant, she was able to avoid and beat much of the men. The fighting seemed like it went on for hours, which began to tire out Catwoman. When she was just about to finish off the rest of the men, many more had appeared. Little did she know, she attracted the attention of all the gang members in the city.

"When will this just end?" thought Catwoman. She knew that if this kept going on, they'll eventually get her. So she tried getting away by climbing one of the walls and on to the rooftops. But the heavy artillery arrived and using an RPG, blew up the wall she was climbing, which made her fall onto the sidewalk. The explosion had given quite the damage and the fall knocked her out.

_2 hours later..._

Catwoman was hanging with her hands tied to a ceiling fan. She woke up to a whole bunch of men staring at her with drool coming from their mouths. She quickly saw that her equipment was in another room and that her costume had some tears on it, exposing her soft and delicate skin. Her hands were exposed. The men had cut the exterior so that all she had was her human nails. "What are you all looking at perverts?" "At you baby doll." a voice had said from behind her. When she turned around she saw a sight almost no one thought would be possible. Joker, Penguin, and Two-Face had appeared together.  
"So little cat, what did you like about our plan?" asked Two-Face. "Plan? What plan?" asked Catwoman. "Our plan to kidnap you." squawked Penguin. "It was all simple really." chuckled the Joker. "We staged a gang war hoping that you'd appear. Knowing Bats was occupied with other things, we decided to make our ideas into reality." Penguin continued on, "We wanted to make it look like we were fighting each other, but actually were going for a much bigger prize... the sexy Catwoman herself."

"What are you gonna do, huh?" asked the Cat. "It's not what **we **are going to do, but what our men are going to do to **you**." Two-Face exclaimed. "Do what you want with her." said all three of the crime bosses.

After they left to spread crime, the men quickly pulled down Catwoman and kept her tied up. She tried to get away, but there were just too many of them. "Lets turn up the heat." said one of the men. When things started to get hot, she knew that they were in the Steel Mill. "What the fuck are you trying to do assholes!?" questioned Catwoman. The men didn't respond. Instead one of them quickly took off the top of her costume, quickly revealing her hair. "Hey I know dis bitch, her name is Selina Kyle." stated one of the men. "Who cares who she is, let's just do what we came her for," Said another.

With that, they quickly ripped the bottom portion of the costume. Revealing her round and juicy ass. All this was happening while Selina tried fighting, but she was getting slapped left and right. "Stupid bitch, your just wearing this cause you wanted our attention. You wanted to make yourself look like some prostitute. You may look like a normal woman, but your just some closet slut waiting to get fucked in all your holes!"

"Fuck off!"

"Ooh, a feisty one! Well guess what, I like those types."

After that, one of the men unzipped his pants and started stroking his cock. "I'm gonna make you suck this and you better not use your teeth, or **else**!" After his dick got hardened, Selina couldn't believe her eyes. It looked like it was about 8-9 inches. He quickly slammed his dick into her mouth. As a show of resistance, she used her teeth. But got a whopping slap on her ass. "What did I tell you?" asked one of the men. Because of her action, she was gonna pay for it. Repeatedly, for about 20 minutes, she was getting slapped on the face and the ass, all the while laying stomach first on one man's lap. This punishment was too much for her, but she couldn't do anything. When she tried to fight again, the same thing kept happening.

"Enough!" cried Selina. "I'll stop."

"That's a good kitty. Now for your reward, you have to get my milk from this dick." And with that, her mouth was slammed by his cock. While he was thrusting faster into her mouth, another guy grabbed scissors and cut off the rest of her costume. This exposed her entire goddess like body. Looks were deceiving though. Inside her costume, her boobs looks like a B. But when exposed, they plopped to a whopping DD cup.

After about a few minutes of sucking, one of the men sat her on top of him, impaling her pussy with his cock. She screamed after realizing both the pain, and the fact that she just lost her virginity. She had hoped it would have been taken by Bruce, aka Batman, but not anymore. Almost immediately, another quickly slammed his dick into her ass. Selina was getting double penetrated and she tried to resist her bodily urges.

And with this, Selina was trapped by the men. More than 300 had shown up to fuck her holes and they were enjoying it. After about 2 hours, she gave up. She had become what the men wanted her to be, their whore. Now she was more than willing to have them keep fucking her silly. She was given a birth control pill just so she wouldn't get pregnant.

And with that, all the men had released either inside her, or on her. She was now covered with cum and was all sweaty. "More... please." cried Selina, wanting the sex to never end. "Does our little whore want more?" said one of Penguin's men. 'YES!" yelled Selina. And with that, hour after hour, day after day, Catwoman was being gangbanged by all the men. And finally one of the men told her, "Alright baby doll, our bosses want a piece of you." "Yeah, we captured another bitch who'll be going through the same thing as you did," stated another. Two men carried her off to the Joker's office, where the three crime bosses were waiting, while a couple others were carrying their other prize inside the room. Batgirl.

**I know there wasn't much of a sex scene, but I'll edit it to make room for more.**

**For now write your reviews and tell me what other women of Batman I should write about.**


End file.
